The Dress Makes the Man
by yaoiislife
Summary: Yoite decides to surprise Miharu with a "certain" gift, but his heart is beating so painfully; what if Miharu doesn't like it?. Cross dressing, hard yaoi, rated M, read inside for more warnings.


_Oh my dear friends, I have missed you! Konbanwa~, I am YaoiIsLife! I am here with a new gift for you all, and I hope you like it. While looking for some good hard yaoi between Yoite and Miharu, I have only ever found one fanfic with Yoite in a dress, so I decided to make one. ^^ Yoite decides for Valentines day, he's going to "dress up" for Miharu... Hehe~_

_Thank you all so much, please review so I may get better. ^^_

**Warnings-**

**Rated M for sexual content**

**Adult language**

**YoitexMiharu**

**Cross dressing.**

**_P.S. I have tried to follow Yoite as a hermaphodite, but because I do not want to offend anyone, I do not go into too much detail about it. Gomenasai~ ^^'_**

* * *

Yoite was standing in the bathroom after his shower, looking at himself in the mirror. He rested his wet palms on the counter and leaned against the edge of the sink, staring at his deformed and destroyed body. In the reflection of the mirror, he saw a demure, blue dress behind him; he turned around and pulled it off of the hook to hold it up against his thin form, but not so close that it was going to become wet from the water dripping off of him.

'This is it...' He thought, taking a deep breath in. 'For you... Miharu,' He let out the breath he was holding and placed the blue dress back on the hook to dry himself off. He had admitted to Miharu that he had a great gift for him, and he wasn't lying, Miharu would never expect something like this. They both agreed that they were going to get each other something since they both wanted to, and Yoite thought that this was the only thing he could do without Miharu guessing what it was. Miharu had become so physic, knowing everything about Yoite; knowing what he was going to say, what he was going to do, he wanted to surprise Miharu, and hopefully Miharu wasn't going to expect this.

Yoite started to dry himself off with a gray towel Miharu had given him before his bath, starting with his chest. He wished that as he dried his body off, the black and blue bruises and scar along his neck would disappear into the towel, but to his displeasure, they didn't. They remained there, permanent reminders of what he once was, or what he still was, which was a murderer. Miharu would say now if he heard Yoite say this that it was never his fault, he was tricked and forced into learning Kira and killing for the Kiroushuu, so it wasn't his fault, but in the back of his mind, when he was all alone, those previous memories would arise and he couldn't think of anything more than being a murderer.

Shaking away these thoughts like Miharu told him to do, Yoite began to finish drying himself off, deliberately missing a certain part of his self. He was disgusted with himself enough as it was, he didn't need to go there just yet. Yoite shrugged mentally and sighed as he continued drying himself, but suddenly jumped slightly to the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yoite," It was a childish voice, mixed with an absolute content and feeling, it was a voice Yoite had come to fall for. "You've been in there for a while, you're not sick, are you?"

"No Miharu, I'm okay." Yoite replied through the closed doors. He had forgotten that Miharu was waiting for him, this only meant he couldn't take his time and deny putting his special gift on for Miharu; he had to finish quickly. He didn't want to keep Miharu waiting. He was anxious, worried about what Miharu had to say, yet there was something else, something he wasn't sure of. Anticipation maybe, it was the only word he could think of to describe his rapid heartbeat, the quivering muscles in his thin arms, and his helplessly shaking legs as he slowly pulled the dress over his legs and up his chest.

"How much longer do you think you will be? I want to give you your gift," Miharu asked, and looked down in his hands at the box with red wrapping paper and a bow on it.

"I won't be long," Yoite replied from the bathroom. Miharu sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed; his hands were shaking from anticipation, Yoite had said he had gotten him something he'd never expect, so Miharu went along in his head, guessing whatever he possibly could that Yoite would get for him, but none of them fit Yoite's ideals or personality of course. So all he had to do was wait, wait with his own gift and hope Yoite would hurry so he could give it to him. It meant a lot to Miharu that Yoite was opening up more to him; it meant that Yoite fully trusted him, even though Yoite was still hesitant on many things, he knew Miharu would never do anything to harm him, and it meant the world to Miharu that Yoite knew and would always know that. He only wished Yoite had learned it sooner, now that he was so close to dying, his senses of hearing, taste and smell barely registering anything, he only wished they could experience what they had been experiencing recently sooner, so that way he'd have as many perfect memories of Yoite as he could.

However, it was better this way, no longer were they fighting for survival, no longer were they running, and no longer were they hiding secrets, it made everything much better. They lived peacefully, with an almost "normal" life, and though Miharu still attended school during the day while Yoite stayed with Hana and Thobari sensei on the weekdays, on weekends, Yoite would spend his time with Miharu, and in that sense, it was as perfect as it all could get, and that was just fine with Miharu. Miharu rested down on his bed and sighed in content; yeah, it was perfect, and a few days ago his grandma had decided she was going to go to a town to get some special ingredients from a friend for their Okonomiyaki store, and she thought why not stay a few days. This meant that Miharu and Yoite had the whole house to themselves, and with this thought imbedded in his head, his heart fluttered. His anticipation was causing him to let out small giggles, something he knew Yoite wouldn't be able to hear due to his failed hearing, and he sat up, breathing in deeply.

He breathed in the smell of the flowers he bought earlier that now sat in a clear vase filled with water on his desk, illuminating the room with their presence. Miharu looked down at the decorated box in his lap and quickly fixed the bow, he wanted the present to be perfect for Yoite, and he wasn't sure when Yoite would be out, so he was hasty to do so. Just at that thought, he heard the lock from the bathroom door jingle and the door cracked open.

"O-Okay..." Came from a stuttering Yoite. "I'm r-ready..." He mumbled the last part, but Miharu still heard him.

"Well come out then," Miharu said with a laugh. There was silence in the room and before Miharu had a chance to say something more, Yoite spoke.

"Y-You... Promise you won't laugh?" Yoite asked, hand gently resting on the door frame.

"Why would I ever laugh at you, Yoite?" Miharu asked. "What; are you in a clown suit?" Miharu tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere that was forming with a small joke. "Because if so then I may laugh…"

"Kinda..." Yoite whispered, however it was too quiet to hear on Miharu's side this time, and it didn't help that Yoite was still hiding behind the door.

"Come on Yoite, I'm not going to laugh at you, I promise. Just come out here," Miharu assured. Yoite swallowed shakily before pushing the door open more and slowly revealing himself. He had been right, Miharu was definitely not expecting this by the way his eyes seemed to grow twice their normal size, which was surprising with how big Miharu's eyes already were. Miharu stared in wonderment at Yoite standing before him, hands behind his back and legs pressed tightly together in embarrassment. He was wearing a blue dress, similar to the color of the bruises along his body, and it was modest; it fell to his knees and the sleeves ended by his shoulders, softly, like someone had simply drawn them onto his body.

Yoite decided too to add a simple head band in his hair, matching the color of his bruises and the dress, and on it was a soft white rose, though it was fake it also seemed to have the same effect as the sleeves, it seemed to be draw in, fading softly in the right places and darkening in the right places too; it was truly lovely. Around his neck was a ribbon and another rose, but it was on the side of his neck that his scar was on and Miharu was sure that the ribbon there was there to cover the scar. Miharu wasn't sure what to say or what to do, he was taken away on a breath when he saw Yoite and now he was breathless. He never expected this, that was for sure, but he was glad Yoite decided to do something like this. However Yoite was obviously uncomfortable by the silence, his fingers were fidgeting behind his back and at one point he pushed some of his soft, black hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. A blush crept on his pale cheeks as he looked at the ground and timidly looked up at Miharu, waiting for a response, but nothing was coming.

"W-Well... S-Say something, M-Miharu..." Yoite stammered and looked at the ground; he couldn't stare at Miharu, not while he was dressed like this in front of the young boy. Miharu finally regained enough of his conscious to get up and walk towards him, slowly and gingerly so Yoite wouldn't startle and run away. He put a hand chastely on Yoite's shoulder as he looked over him, staring with a smile on his thin lips as he looked from Yoite's legs and up to his pink cheeks.

"I think you look beautiful." Miharu said with an honest tone and beautiful smile. Yoite felt five pounds of pressure suddenly fly off of his shoulders and he felt as if he could breathe better, the worry of Miharu hating him for this was no more, but there was still anxiety for other things leftover.

"R-Really?" Yoite asked, trying his best to look at the floor and not at Miharu. He was afraid that if he looked up that he'd end up doing or saying something that'd make Miharu laugh, and at this point he wasn't sure what else there was left to do but to laugh at him.

"Of course," Miharu said, softly lowering his hand down to Yoite's hip and the other on his cheek, forcing Yoite to look at him. When Miharu was able to see those beautiful, blue eyes he loved, he stepped back a small step to look at Yoite in the dress more. "You know, you should dress like this more often, I'm sure nobody would expect it." Miharu laughed at his small joke and Yoite only sighed unsteadily.

"B-But it's so embarrassing enough as it is, Miharu." Yoite whimpered; Miharu giggled as he pulled Yoite's hands from behind his back and tangled their fingers together. He slowly began to pull Yoite to the bed and gently placed him down on the edge of the soft spread, letting Yoite take a moment to rest.

"I'm only kidding Yoite; you don't have to do that." Miharu assured with a smile. Another five pounds of pressure seemed to lift off Yoite's shoulders and he wondered if that kept happening, maybe he'd start floating around the room. A mental picture formed in his head of that and he could imagine himself floating around while Miharu tried jumping up to catch him; the image alone was enough to bring a smile on Yoite's face.

Miharu saw his smile and smiled as he leaned close to his face, pressing a soft, chaste kiss on Yoite's lips, it wasn't meant to be passionate, but every kiss they shared always seemed that way to Yoite. He looked into Miharu's big, green eyes with clouded eyes and stared unconsciously at him. Miharu looked down to the side and pulled at the present he had brought with him.

"Here Yoite, this is the present I got you," Miharu said and lifted the present into Yoite's lap. Yoite smiled as he began undoing the ribbon and bow tied around it. "I have to say, your present beats mine by miles." Miharu said with a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"... Oh Miharu..." Yoite sighed at the sight of a new baseball glove and a signed baseball in the box.

"I can't return it so you better like it." Miharu chided and playfully slapped Yoite's arm. Yoite pulled the leather glove out of the box and smiled.

"I love it Miharu, thank you, I mean it." Yoite said. Miharu leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss on Yoite's soft but dry lips; Yoite closed his eyes to the soft feeling of Miharu's lips, shivering to a cold breeze going up his own back. He wasn't used to such thin or... Revealing clothes, it was a whole new experience. Yoite sighed against Miharu's lips before Miharu pulled away and opened his eyes, smiling sweetly as he stared into Yoite's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day, Yoite." Miharu whispered against his lips.

"Happy Valentine's day, Miharu." Yoite whispered back, gently wrapping his hands around Miharu's small shoulders. Miharu kissed him again, this time putting pressure into the kiss to make sure Yoite could feel it. He wanted to make sure Yoite could feel everything he ever did, just so Yoite got to experience everything fully.

"Aha," Yoite let out a pleased sigh as Miharu gently lowered them both onto the bed under them, kissing Yoite's covered neck on the way down. Yoite closed his eyes peacefully and lulled his head back, giving Miharu more room to press his lips to. He could tell Miharu said something, not because he could hear it, but he could feel Miharu's lips move on his neck like he was talking, but he didn't hear it. It was too soft and too quiet, but something in Yoite's heart seemed to flutter after it. It was a nice fluttering, not like the anticipation that made his heart drum in his chest earlier, it was softer, nice, and it wasn't in his chest this time, it felt like it was in his stomach, like something was fluttering around in there.

Miharu began undoing the ribbon around Yoite's neck, removing it to get full access to plant soft kisses, but instantly Yoite curled into himself, afraid. Miharu kissed his heated cheek and gently cupped the side of his face with his hand, looking into Yoite's eyes.

"Yoite, I won't hurt you." Miharu murmured, his other hand gently running along the side of Yoite's waist and down to Yoite hips, feeling the older boy shiver beneath him.

"I know," Yoite released a heavy breath and tried relaxing, pressing his hands gently against Miharu's chest and shoulders. "I-I just..."

"I know," Miharu stopped him. Yoite noticed the smile on Miharu's lips, but in his eyes, he was upset, upset that Yoite still thought somehow everything will become a nightmare and all the pleasure he felt with Miharu would disappear, but Miharu was determined to show Yoite that as long as they were together, their sweet dream would always continue.

Miharu sat up, gently pulling Yoite to sit up and pulled him gently on his lap. Miharu had done this before, and like always it was embarrassing for Yoite, but it was even more now because he was in a dress. Miharu started licking and kissing around Yoite's neck, leaving a few marks behind as well as if he were marking him; he wanted to put his own markings on Yoite's neck, ones that Yoite wouldn't worry about like he did the scar, ones that even if slightly, he'd be happy to have them there. As he went lower he gently pushed a sleeve aside to kiss his shoulder. For a moment, he nuzzled his face into Yoite's neck, his lips brushing against the indent in his skin and simply stayed that way. Yoite weaved his fingers into Miharu's soft, brown tresses and breathed in his scent deeply.

His sense of smell was almost completely gone, so it was hard to get a scent right, but Miharu used things like a strong-scented shampoo so Yoite could smell it, and he liked it even more when Miharu used lemon shampoo, it was so nice. It was another thing that made his heart flutter, to know that Miharu would do such things just for him. He smiled and kissed Miharu's head, his nose slightly twitching when some of Miharu's hair tickled the inside of his nose. Miharu looked up at him and smiled, kissing his lips again silently before pulling back to lick Yoite's lips, asking for permission to go farther; Yoite granted that access.

Their tongues began their slow and whimsical dance together as Miharu's hands rubbed Yoite's frail, cold legs, the dress being pushed back. Yoite shivered as more cold air hit more of his legs and pressed closer against Miharu, looking for the warmth that Miharu was more than willing to give to him. Yoite's blotched hands cupped Miharu's cheeks as they began rocking in each other's laps; tongues which were previously dancing began battling in each other's mouth for dominance. Yoite whimpered in the kiss and Miharu broke it, both of them feeling like their lungs were ready to burst, Yoite more so than Miharu, but because Yoite was dying, it was more than likely it could happen. It was what kept them from ever going too fast.

Yoite wrapped his legs around Miharu's hips and his arms around his back as they rocked, pressing his growing, but still distorted member against Miharu's chest, sighing as he felt Miharu's own member press against him _there_. Miharu had seemed to be more turned on now than the other times they had done this and he wondered about it, but only briefly, the thought flew out the window as Miharu fixed his position and began thrusting his hips up more for Yoite; this cause Yoite to let out a shaky and small moan as he pushed down on the feeling, closing his eyes tightly. Miharu began pressing damp kisses to Yoite's shoulder; his hands reaching back to slowly pull the zipper along the back of Yoite's dress down. More of the cold reached Yoite's back, but his body was becoming increasingly warm enough as it was, he only shivered because of the sound of the zipper.

"Ung, M-Miharu..." Yoite whispered breathlessly. "C-Can I please you?" He asked. Miharu stopped his actions to stare at Yoite, quite surprised. What had Yoite just asked?

"Uhm..." Miharu's brain couldn't form any correct sentences; the blood was too busy rushing somewhere else. "W-Why, I mean..." His words were failing him.

"I-I want to please you tonight," Yoite explained, trying to pick his words carefully. He could already feel dampness between his legs and Miharu's member pressing against him, and he wanted to make Miharu happy for once. Miharu was always so concerned with pleasuring Yoite, so for once he wanted it the other way around. Miharu smiled at Yoite's cute innocence, for once Yoite wasn't shy enough to hide what he wanted and Miharu was proud of him for that.

"O-Okay..." Miharu agreed. Yoite shivered; he got Miharu's consent, but he wasn't sure how to start, Miharu always started and finished everything they did, and he never bothered on paying too much attention since he barely could during their affairs. Yoite sat back off of Miharu's lap, contemplating what to do before reaching out and cupping his palm over the bulge in Miharu's shorts. Miharu instantly reacted with a sigh from his lips and lulling his head to the side slightly. Yoite liked this, the sound Miharu made and the feeling and knowledge that he was pleasing Miharu, so he kept going.

"Mhh… Y-Yoite..." Miharu murmured. Yoite's other hand began undoing the small belt around Miharu's waist, and pulling it away. Next, he stopped his previous task and began undoing the button and zipper on his shorts, gently tugging on them until Miharu lifted his hips for Yoite to pull then down, leaving his underwear on. Miharu swallowed shakily, watching Yoite's every move as the older boy gently caressed Miharu's inner thigh.

"Y-Yoite, you don't have to if you don't want to." Miharu assured as Yoite bent closer to him, his fingers tucking under the boxer shorts. Yoite tilted his head up, lips parted slightly with a red haze dusting his pale cheeks.

"But I want to," Yoite confirmed. Miharu smiled at his cute innocence and carefully pulled the headband in Yoite's hair out to run his fingers through Yoite's hair. Yoite closed his eyes as Miharu rubbed his head, enjoying Miharu's gentle touch and unconsciously his hands slowly pulled his boxers off. Yoite opened his eyes, sitting back and gently pushing on Miharu's covered chest to make Miharu lie down on the bed. He stared, flustered as he reached out and ran his cold finger tips over the tip of Miharu's length, feeling the pearly liquid oozy from the tip slowly.

He could feel Miharu shiver under him and watched as Miharu curled his fingers into the pillow under his head, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. He feared for a moment that he hurt Miharu and stopped his action, but when Miharu opened his eyes, he smiled up to him and reached out a sweaty hand to touch Yoite's cheek.

"I'm fine Yoite, you shouldn't worry so much." Miharu mumbled. Yoite held onto Miharu's hand with one hand, the other slowly began to stroke the boys growing member. He could feel Miharu's hand tense up on his cheek and smiled as he pressed soft kisses on his palm. His own palm touched the tip again, feeling more liquid drip from Miharu's member and a shiver ran through him.

It always surprised him what effect Miharu had on Yoite, even when Miharu wasn't trying to do anything, but seeing him such a... _Weak_ position made Yoite's heart leap from his chest and into his throat, finding it hard to swallow. Miharu's cheeks held a bright red blush, his back arched with distinct pleasure, his hips shuffled in response to Yoite's gentle touches, the one hand on Yoite's cheek had dropped to his side and clung to the comforter under him; it was like seeing a comet that hadn't been around for thousands of years, it was rare, but all appreciated. This Yoite was extremely thankful for to have most of the senses he had, and it wasn't much, but it was enough to enjoy Miharu in this needy state.

'Miharu...' Yoite thought. He wasn't sure if he said it out loud or not; Miharu didn't seem to respond, so maybe he didn't. Yoite leaned closer and rested his head on Miharu's thigh, watching the tip of his length spill drops of liquid, feeling the stickiness on his hands as he sped up the pace. As his movements became a little faster, he noticed Miharu's breath come out faster, lighter, Yoite was still worried, but when Miharu did this to him, he always had this effect on his breathing, so he assumed he was doing at least an okay job. But it wasn't enough to do an okay job for him, he said he wanted to _please_ Miharu tonight, so he let his tongue snake out of his mouth and run along the hard flesh.

"Hn, aha," Yoite shivered in Miharu's response. Miharu seemed to like this, so Yoite did it once more and then again before taking Miharu's whole length in his mouth. He wasn't sure how he knew how to do this, maybe he was just mimicking what Miharu did to him; he wasn't sure, he only knew that the new response he got from Miharu was something he felt he was blessed to hear. Miharu gasped out to the wetness surrounding him, and was all too appreciated; Yoite wondered why he hadn't at least done this to Miharu before. He himself was too dazed to pay attention to anything, he didn't notice his sleeves dangling languidly at his shoulder's, prepared to fall off, he didn't notice how his body was becoming hot, he noticed however how Miharu was becoming sweaty with each breath he took.

Yoite felt the damp presence between his legs, accompanied with the warmth added to it, he felt his need to be pleased growing; blushing, Yoite's hand went between his legs and caressed over the place he hated most, but the pleasure somehow made up for it, despite how twisted it was. He began massaging his length while taking care of Miharu's, and as he did, he began whimpering and mewling quietly as he licked Miharu from the base of his member to the top. Miharu heard him and lifted his head up enough to see him, worried that maybe he was upset or hurt, but when he saw what he saw, the sight of Yoite pleasuring himself; it was like a new transformation.

"H-Hng, Miharu," Yoite mewled, his fingers inching past the rim of his undergarments to touch himself _there_. "Aha, Miharu," Yoite spread him legs out more; his whimpers became moans as he carefully began thrusting a finger inside of him. It became too much to even see, Miharu's threw his head back, back lifting off of the bed as he came, his fingers painfully clutching the blankets under him as he let out a pitiful cry of pleasure, his hot seed forcing its way down Yoite's throat. Yoite pulled back and started coughing as Miharu began panting for air, breathing in and out fast as he tried recovering from his moment of bliss, which felt like an eternity to him. Yoite cleared his throat and rubbed his face with the back of his hand to rid of the last of Miharu's fluid; the clear, white liquid had no taste to it, for as far as Yoite could tell. He had no sense of taste left, so there wasn't a point in trying to depict one, but he always tried with everything he ate or tasted.

Miharu had however come quiet fast that time, it seemed he didn't need to be pleased as long as Yoite did; did that mean Yoite was bad at making Miharu happy? The thought alone caused something in Yoite's chest to hurt.

He stared blankly at the seed before feeling Miharu sit up on the bed; he turned his head, reading to say something, but Miharu's hand quickly lashed out and grabbed Yoite's wrist, pulling the boy down onto the bed. Yoite gasped out as Miharu maneuvered himself over Yoite and quickly began placing fierce kisses against Yoite's lips; he could taste himself on Yoite's lips as he began pulling at the sleeves of the dress rather hastily, rather urgently. Yoite fidgeted under him as Miharu carefully licked at one of his nipples, slipping the dress down to his waist and leaving it there.

'What's happening?' Yoite wondered to himself. 'H-He's being so… So rough; did I not please him right?" He thought. Miharu pulled the dress down around Yoite's hips and fanned his hands out across Yoite's chest, smiling as Yoite withered beneath him. Yoite's hands rose up as if he were defending himself, but Miharu ever so gently pulled his arms away and place them on the bed.

"M-Miharu-" Yoite started, but was quickly cut off by Miharu kissing him again, his tongue forcing air back down Yoite's throat. Yoite's blotched hands clung to Miharu's shoulders as the young boy began kissing his way down Yoite's neck, his chest, then down lower. Miharu pushed the dress up until it was completely bundled around Yoite's waist again and fingered the elastic of Yoite's underwear. Yoite's lifted his hips for the boy despite being afraid and Miharu pulled the underwear away, tossing it to the side as if it were poisoned; Miharu ran his fingers over the delicate and fragile skin of Yoite's thighs before going further up and stopping, as if silently asking if it was okay to go further. Yoite looked up at Miharu with semi pleading and begging eyes, asking, no; inviting to go further. Though he was always terrified with the next step, he wouldn't deny it from Miharu, he wouldn't deny himself that it was something he wanted either.

Miharu smiled, now that he had Yoite's consent, he bent down to offer Yoite pleasure, sucking on the parts of Yoite that the Kira user wished he never had. He arched his back slightly with pleasure, covering his mouth with one hand to muffle his pleasured sounds, using his other hand to hold onto Miharu's shoulder. Miharu sucked on the tip of his member while his hand slowly caressed the skin beneath it, making Yoite bite down on his bottom lip. Tears started forming in his eyes as Miharu continued these gentle actions; he felt that he couldn't hold back the pain hiding inside of him, the thought that he couldn't please Miharu the way Miharu pleased him hurt; no, hurt was an understatement, it felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart, it felt like his heart was ready to burst, maybe at this point, Yoite wondered if he really would die. Death by pleasure, what an odd perspective that Yoite found ironic, but only momentarily before the pleasure Miharu was giving him brought him back into reality. He bit his hand to hold back his sounds of pleasure, only feeling the tears in his eyes increase and fall down his cheeks, the burning sensation in his eyes causing his vision to become blurry as he looked at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere other than Miharu.

Miharu had kept his eyes closed for the time being, he wasn't aware that something was wrong with Yoite until he heard a different cry escape Yoite; a sad one. He looked up at him and saw his glassy blue eyes dripping with tears and immediately stopped what he was doing, pulling his hands away from Yoite's body as he sat up.

"Y-Yoite what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Miharu asked out hurriedly. Yoite sat up and rubbed his eyes, ashamed that he was caught crying in front of Miharu.

"I-It's nothing Miharu," Yoite tried to brush it off.

"It's isn't nothing if you're crying Yoite, tell me what I did wrong." Miharu slightly begged, pulling Yoite's hands away from his face. Yoite looked up with clouded, red eyes, without realizing he had a quite pouty face on that made Miharu blush with slightly wide eyes. "Please Yoite; tell me, what's wrong?" Miharu urged him; Yoite lowered his hands into his lap, staring down at his multi colored hands, he wasn't sure if he could speak the words he needed to so Miharu would understand, at least he felt he couldn't speak them without feeling so ashamed of himself.

"I…" Yoite trailed off, turning his head away to look at the floor. Miharu gently touched the side of Yoite's blushing cheek, gently guiding his face to look towards Miharu, when their eyes met, Yoite swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I couldn't… Please you." Yoite said, forcing himself to look the other way despite Miharu's calming and welcoming hand. Miharu stared with wide eyes at Yoite; that's what he was crying about?

Yoite couldn't bear to look at Miharu; however he did when he heard small giggling; he turned his head just as Miharu covered his mouth and his small giggling turned into laughter; what was so funny?

"Why are you laughing?" Yoite asked. Miharu quickly jumped at Yoite, wrapping his arms around Yoite's shoulders and knocking them both down onto the bed. Yoite gasped as Miharu sat up and rubbed his hand on Yoite's inner thigh, smiling as a blush crept over Yoite's face.

"Because you're funny," Miharu said lightly, his voice soft and gentle.

"H-How am I funny?" Yoite asked, trying to bend his knees in as far as Miharu's body would allow; he felt so open, so vulnerable now that dress was _almost_ off, it was still bundled around his waist.

"You really think you can't please me?" Miharu asked, brushing some of the bangs from Yoite's face. Yoite stared with a confused expression up at Miharu as the younger boy stared over him like a starving animal. "You don't even have to try to make me happy; you do it whenever you walk into the room." Miharu assured, lowering his mouth down to Yoite's chest and placing soft kisses on one of his nipples. Yoite shivered under him and let a sigh flutter past his lips. Miharu trialed his lips along Yoite's neck, missing the scar purposely and nibbled Yoite's ear gently.

"It's why I want to take you so much, to be inside of you." Miharu explained in a whisper into Yoite's ear. Yoite stared at Miharu as Miharu sat up with a smirk and pulled his shirt from the hem over his head, leaving himself bare and exposed to Yoite. Yoite blushed more to the sight of Miharu exposed and reached out his hands, pulling the boy into his waiting embrace, with it, Miharu kissed him. Yoite couldn't help but feel relief wash over him like water, his previous thoughts, worries, and ideas seemed miles away now.

Miharu's hands roamed over Yoite's body as they kissed, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths again; Miharu's hands lifted Yoite's legs over his own hips and began caressing Yoite's member.

Yoite moaned into the kiss as Miharu stroked him and held onto the boy's shoulders, lightly squeezing at his arms. Miharu nuzzled his face to Yoite's heart, listening to the loud banging in the older boys' chest, he could hear Yoite's heartbeat going strong and fast, and that's exactly what he liked, it proved to him that Yoite was still there, still there for him to touch, still there for him to hold, still there to be alive.

"Miharu," Yoite breathed out, arching into the little friction of pleasure Miharu was giving him. Miharu smiled and kissed Yoite's erect nipple before rolling his tongue over it. Yoite moaned louder as Miharu's fondling became faster, his back arched with pleasure, he was so close to his point, yet Miharu was simply teasing him, holding back the full ability to give the pleasure that Yoite so desperately needed. "M-Miharu… Please hu-hurry," Yoite pleaded. Miharu smiled against Yoite's skin and looked up at him, seeing Yoite's pale cheeks covered with a red dust, his eyes tightly closed and soft lips open to let out those addicting sounds.

Miharu leaned up and kissed Yoite's lips tenderly as his finger began to penetrate him; Yoite let out a weak cry and his legs tightened around Miharu's hips, his hands on Miharu's shoulder's shaking. Miharu waited every so patiently for Yoite to become adjusted to it, he didn't want to push Yoite nor did he dare to try, making Yoite okay with being touched was what mattered to him. As Yoite's shaking subsided to a small shiver, his cry of slight pain becoming small whimpers, Miharu carefully put another finger in to stretch him. Miharu gently thrust his fingers in and out of Yoite, but never all the way, he wanted to make sure Yoite was completely comfortable before he went any further. Yoite however, felt as if his muscles were on fire, but in an oddly good way; his blood was racing and boiling under his skin and his muscles tightened, the more he tried to resist, the more his voice heightened with pleasure. He could barely think straight, the anticipation for what was to come next was rising, trying his best to press his and Miharu's bodies together, but it was hard to do with their positions. All he knew was that he needed Miharu, and Miharu needed him, and that was it.

Miharu pulled from their tender embrace and pulled his fingers out from Yoite's wet entrance, leaving an unsatisfied look on Yoite's pouting face as the older boy looked up at him. Miharu smiled and gently touched Yoite's cheek; he was so cute, but still vulnerable, this was something that made Miharu's heart do leaps within his chest. Miharu leaned down and kissed Yoite again, setting the tip of his length near Yoite's entrance. He slipped it in and out a few times, making sure Yoite was okay with it, when Yoite simply tried pushing Miharu further, his legs still wrapped around his hips, Miharu took that as a sign to continue, and finally slipped his member fully in.

Yoite held his breath and bit down on his bottom lip as Miharu pressed forward, holding onto him as if the young boy was his lifeline, and in many ways he was. Miharu wrapped one arm around Yoite's waist, the other gently touching Yoite's hip as he held still; he was watching Yoite to make sure the boy was alright, to make sure he wasn't hurting him in any ways.

"Are you okay, Yoite?" Miharu asked with a shaking voice. Yoite opened his dazed eyes, it took a moment for his blood drained brain to register that someone asked him something, and then another moment more for his brain to make him respond.

"W-What?" What a brilliant response. Miharu smiled with a tiny and breathless chuckled.

"I asked: are you okay?" Miharu repeated. Miharu was never the type of person to repeat a question, he barely liked talking to people in the first place, but for Yoite, Miharu would repeat himself over and over again if he had to.

"Mh, y-yeah," Yoite responded, head tilting back into the pillow beneath him, letting out a sigh as Miharu fixed his position. "P-Please… keep going," Yoite begged. Miharu pressed his lips to the column of Yoite's neck before he slowly and gently thrust his length in and out of Yoite, still being cautious, knowing he could hurt Yoite with every thrust, and that was that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Blindly, Yoite searched for Miharu's hand and when he found it he tightly gripped it, weaving their fingers together so there was no way either of them could let go. Miharu brought their entwined hands up and pressed his hot lips on Yoite's fingers, gentle kissing him as he picked up the pace a little. The sudden change in speed only derived more pleasing sounds from both their lips; Yoite arched his back as Miharu unintentionally brushed a spot within him that made him wither and his heart skip a beat.

"Aha, right there," Yoite begged, his voice scarce; he was running out of breath. "H-Hit that spot more, plea…" Yoite couldn't finish his sentence. Miharu tangled their other hands together and leaned down to press his lips to Yoite's, listening to Yoite's request and somehow aiming for the same spot. Yoite moaned against Miharu's lips as that spot deep within him was touched more and closed his eyes tightly; Miharu began moving a little faster, causing Yoite to moan even louder against their locked lips, turning Miharu on even more. Tears of pleasure began to cloud his vision, every time he'd open them to gaze upon the beautiful green eyes he had come to adore, those tears that were no longer sadness blurred his vision to the point where everything was blurry, so in a way he was sad, but it was not for the first original reason, he was sad because he couldn't correctly see Miharu.

Miharu gently pulled on Yoite's hands until Yoite untangled their tightly locked fingers and wrapped them around Miharu's shoulders again, leaning forward into their kiss until Yoite was again in Miharu's lap. Yoite continued kissing his lover, even though he felt as if his lungs were ready to explode, he was close and he wanted to make sure he and Miharu got the pleasure they wanted and so very much deserved. As he thought about it now, if he were to die in this situation, at least he'd die in Miharu's arms and die happy; in his head that was all that he really cared for, however he still wanted to please Miharu as much as he possible could before he died.

"Y-Yoite," Miharu panted against their locked lips. Yoite rocked their bodies together, feeling something start to overcome him, as Miharu thrust up into him a few more times, Yoite cried against their lips, back arching in pleasure against Miharu's bare chest as every muscle in his body tensed and un-tensed in pure ecstasy, clinging to Miharu as if the world was falling apart around them, his nails practically digging into the younger boy's skin for support as the amazing senses washed over him.

Miharu didn't feel Yoite's nail scratch into his skin, he only felt the tight cavern around him tighten even more as Yoite came and it sent him right over the edge into his lover, releasing himself inside of Yoite. He moaned into Yoite's mouth, hands tightening their grasp around Yoite's thin frame, and for a very brief second, he wondered if he'd break Yoite; Yoite was so fragile, it would make sense if he did. Their kiss broke and they began panting, their lack of breath making them dizzy with every breath. Miharu gently lowered Yoite back down onto the bed with one hand at the nap of Yoite's neck and the other under his waist. He fell onto the soft cushion next to Yoite's side, regretfully pulling out of his older lover and mourning the loss of the feeling of being complete. They both breathed in shallow breathes; Yoite turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Miharu, holding the boy as close as he possible could. Miharu nuzzled his face into the crook up Yoite's neck, breathing in his addicting scent and holding onto the boy so tight that he thought he might crush him again, but if Miharu did, Yoite would be alright with it, so long as it was Miharu who did it and not someone else.

"Miharu," He breathed shallowly. Miharu pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the indent in Yoite's neck and quietly licked along the scar. Yoite shivered as he hid his face in Miharu's sweaty hair, still trying to regain the breath he no longer had. Miharu lifted his head and gently kissed Yoite's lips, seeing Yoite start to lull his head, his eyes becoming droopy; Yoite looked so cute when he got tired like this.

"Why don't you sleep, Yoite?" Miharu encouraged him to do and Yoite did so. Yoite nodded his head lightly and scooted down so he could place his head on Miharu's shoulder; it was a nice change, for once, from Miharu sleeping on his weakening chest. Miharu looked down at Yoite's cute, sleepy face and smiled as he placed a tired kiss to Yoite's forehead. Miharu began examining Yoite for any new markings or bruises that would pop up on occasion; Miharu was trying to determine how much time Yoite had left. He had already beaten the odd that many people had set, so there was no telling at this point how much longer Yoite had left to go.

As Miharu looked around and up and down Yoite's body, he noticed the white stains from either his or Yoite's fluid on the dress, turning its achingly pure beauty into an obvious reminder of what had previously occurred.

'Gee…' Miharu thought to himself. 'I hope he wasn't planning on returning the dress…'

* * *

**_Please review~ ^^_**


End file.
